Buzzardglare
"Stay away, blood kitten!" — Buzzardglare to Bloodpaw when he tries to give him moss in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 11 Buzzardglare is a dark brown tabby tom with one blind eye, yellow eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Buzzardglare is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, and Allegiance Update 2 as a warrior of ShadowClan. Buzzardglare is listed under Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4 as a warrior of ShadowClan with an apprentice, Milkpaw. Buzzardglare is listed under Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, and Allegiance Update 8 as a warrior of ShadowClan. Buzzardglare is listed under Final Allegiances as an elder of ShadowClan. - Chapter 27 During the battle at the gathering, Buzzardglare is fighting Shredded Ivy, snarling with anger. She swings forward and slashes her claws across his eye before he can close it, and he lets out a shriek of pain as he collapses. - Deserve's Beginning Allegiances Buzzardglare is listed under Allegiances as an elder of ShadowClan. - Rainheart's love Allegiances Buzzardglare is listed under Allegiances as an elder of ShadowClan. - Chapter 1 When Greenpine tells Rainpaw he can take a break for the rest of the day after training at dawn, Rainpaw notes that he is lucky to have such a great mentor who isn't stern like Crowmask or Buzzardglare. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Buzzardglare is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, and Allegiance Update 6 as an elder of ShadowClan. - Prologue During Rainheart and Poppywing's vigil, Foxshine gently laps at her fur while Buzzardglare sits close by, staring at his kit. - Chapter 11 Bloodpaw goes to bring moss to the elder's. He dips his head as he pads in. When Bluerain asks if that moss is for them. Buzzardglare grumbles from his nest that it'd better be, his eyes narrow as he says he's freezing. Bloodpaw rests the moss on the ground and confirms it, beginning to stuff it into Bluerain's nest. Buzzardglare rests his chin on his moss, one blind eye drifted aside while the other is fixed firmly on Bloodpaw. He looks away nervously and focuses on Bluerain. When Bloodpaw turns to Buzzardglare and reaches out to give him moss. The elder bristles and bares his teeth, spitting at him to stay away and calling him "blood kitten". Bloodpaw jerks back in shock, and Bluerain hisses at Buzzardglare to be quiet, as Bloodpaw is being kind. Buzzardglare snorts to enjoy it while it lasts. Bloodpaw backs away, tail drooping and says he's better go. Carrottail blinks at him apologetically and tells him not to mind Buzzardglare, as he's always a pain in the tail. Bloodpaw leaves the den, looking down. He notes that he should be upset by Buzzardglare's words, but strangely enough, he feels nothing. He guesses he's gotten used to being treated this way. - Chapter 14 When Depthstar calls a clan meeting, Buzzardglare pads out of his den and huffs "Great StarClan, Depthstar!", noting that the sun hasn't even risen and asking what could be so important. Depthstar tells him to listen and he'll find out. - Chapter 16 Buzzardglare and Bluerain sleep soundly in their den. It's noted that just over a moon ago, Carrottail and Foxshine died. - Chapter 18 Bloodfur hesitates on eating the rabbit, noting that it's against the warrior code, and he's supposed to bring it back for the elders. But he wonders why he should, thinking of how rude Buzzardglare was to him in the past. He darkly decides that the old fleabag doesn't deserve it, and to let him starve. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Buzzardglare is listed under Allegiances as an elder of ShadowClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Buzzardglare is listed under Allegiances as an elder of ShadowClan. Quotes "It'd better be! I'm freezing!" -Buzzardglare when Bluerain asks Bloodpaw if the moss is for them in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 11 - "Stay away, blood kitten!" -Buzzardglare to Bloodpaw when he tries to give him moss in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 11 - "Enjoy it while it lasts." -Buzzardglare about Bloodpaw being kind in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 11 - "Great StarClan, Depthstar! The sun hasn't even risen! What could be so important?" -Buzzardglare when Depthstar calls a clan meeting in "Shadows of Blood", chapter 14 Character Development and Origins Buzzardglare was created as the mate of Foxshine and father to Cobratail and Poppywing. He was originally described as a dark gray-brown tabby tom with a lighter muzzle and chest, and amber eyes. It's noted that his ambition is to die a warrior, and dislikes lazy elders. buzzard.JPG tree2.JPG tree3.JPG Gallery Tumblr opnhdahg5l1wprd47o1hhhh 1280.jpg|Buzzardglare's design Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Shadowclan cats Category:Starclan cats Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:ShadowClan cats Category:StarClan cats Category:Toms Category:Deserve's Beginning characters Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Rainheart's Love Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters